Future Kazekage?
by Linkitivity
Summary: Sabaku is the son of the 5th Kazekage, This story is about his life, his triumphs and hardships. Follow as He grows from a little boy into the great ninja he is destined to become.
1. New Beginning

This is my first story, so please be nice and review (:

_Italics mean thinking, i usually clarify this in the story anyway_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Please enjoy (:

* * *

"Wake up Sabaku"

"Dad? What's going on?"

"It's your first day of Ninja academy"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I can't wait"

Gaara smiles, as the short, spiky, rusty-orange hair of Sabaku appears from underneath the covers of his bed. He wipes the sleep from is tired eyes, while Gaara smiles to himself

"_He really does look like me"_ Gaara thought as he gazed upon his sons face, his spring-green eyes glinting in the sun, the black lines outlining his eyes, his rusty orange hair waving in the soft breeze that was squeezing its way in through the open window , his pale white skin shining in the sunlight.

"That's how I felt as well, now hurry up and get ready" chuckled Gaara

Sabaku gets up and starts to get ready as a guard comes running down the dusty halls into the room, followed slowly by Kankuro

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA, KAZEKGE-SAMA! There is something urgent we need you for, come quickly"

"Can't this wait? Its Sabaku's first day of Ninja academy and I want to make sure he gets there safe" sighed Gaara

"No, it is very urgent" Panted the guard

"Don't worry Gaara, I'll take Sabaku to ninja academy with Yuri and I" said Kankuro

"Are you sure Kankuro?" said Gaara, a little annoyed at the fact that he won't get to see his son at his first day of the academy.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all" replied Kankuro, "Im sure Yuri will be happy to go into the academy for the first time, with a friend" he continued with a cheerful grin.

"Okay, thanks Kankuro, I owe you one" said Gaara, getting ready to go to the urgent meeting.

"No problem, just make sure you take care of that urgent issue" replied Kankuro

* * *

Sabaku comes walking down the hallway that was occupied by his father not 2 minutes ago.

"Hey Uncle Kankuro, where did Dad go?" asked Sabaku with a puzzled look on his face

"Your dad is a very busy man, he had to go to an urgent meeting" replied kankuro sympathetically

"Im going to take you to your first day of ninja academy with Yuri"

"Oh, okay then, well I'm ready now" responded Sabaku in a sad voice, looking down at the floor, upset that his father won't get to take him to his first day at the academy

"Cheer up Sabaku today is a new chapter in your life, it is very important" said Kankuro

"Yeah, I can't wait" replied Sabaku "I'm going to become a strong ninja, just like Dad"

"_I wouldn't expect anything less from Gaara's son"_ Thought Kankuro to himself, with a small grin on his face

"Okay, let's go, you wouldn't want to be late for your first day" said Kankuro

* * *

Kankuro takes Sabaku back to his house too pick up his daughter; it was a little windier than the average day in Sunagakure, the sun's bright rays glaring on the town, the wind, carrying a slight chill, the sand being carried by the breeze. It wasn't a bad day for Sabaku first day of the academy.

They arrived at the academy early, to the faint whispers of some children talking about Sabaku.

"He's Kazekage-sama's kid" whispered one of the kids

"Oh yeah, I heard he is really strong" whispered another

"Really? I heard he is weak and nothing like his father" said another, just loud enough for Sabaku to hear.

Kankuro looked at the kids rather annoyed.

"Don't listen to them" Said Kankuro "They are just jealous"

* * *

"Kankuro!" came the loud, shrill voice of Temari

"Temari? What are you doing here" asked Kankuro, rather puzzled

"Since Kazekage-sama himself couldn't be here to watch over the event, he sent me to do it, since I am his consort" Replied Temari

"Okay" said Kankuro as he started escorting Sabaku and Yuri through the big wooden doors of the ninja academy for their first time, followed by Temari.

"Welcome everybody, to your first day of Ninja academy" said Temari loudly, so that everybody in the sand building could hear her. "This is an important time in your life, it is here that you will learn all the skills you will need to become the great ninja's you are destined to become"

"_Im gunna work so hard, so I can be stronger than dad"_ thought Sabaku to himself, with a small smile on his face

"What are you thinking about" whispered Yuri to Sabaku

"Oh don't worry, it's nothing" replied Sabaku

"Okay everybody, Follow me, I'm going to give you a tour of the academy, then I'll show you to your first classes" yelled Temari so everybody could hear.

"_Today is going to be a wonderful day"_ Thought Sabaku to himself, while he started following Temari, with the rest of the crowd.


	2. Heartache

**Chapter 2**

"Is that all the info you've got on the enemy?" asked Gaara

"Yes I'm afraid, that's all Konoha could tell us about him, they only got to see him fight the hokage, before he drove him out of the village" Replied one of the council.

"And you are sure he is headed this way?" asked Gaara again, still a little confused as to the motives of the enemy

"Yes, if what Konoha told us is correct, he aims to take out the 5 Kages" replied elder Ebizo

"Okay then, I'll go and intercept him before he gets to the village. Temari, you watch over the village while I'm gone, this may take a while. I am going to need a tracker ninja and a medical ninja to assist me" said Gaara in a stern voice.

"I'll arrange the team now sir" said one of the guards as he was walking out of the building.

_I wonder what this guy's deal is. What could he possibly gain by getting rid of the 5 kages?_ thought Gaara to himself.

* * *

It was shaping up to be a good day in Sunagakure. The wind had dulled to a whisper in the air, the sun was shining on the enthusiastic new students at the ninja academy at the end of their first day.

"See you again tomorrow Sabaku and Yuri" shouted the ninjutsu trainer at the academy. "We are going to go into ninjutsu in depth and find out all of your personal fighting styles.

"I can't wait!" shouted Sabaku back

"Neither can I" replied Yuri

Sabaku and Yuri walked back to the front of the school where they met Kankuro.

"Hey Dad, school was great! I can't wait to come back tomorrow" said Yuri very enthusiastically

"That's great honey" replied Kankuro

"Hey, where's dad?" asked Sabaku

"He had to go on an important mission, only he could fulfil. He probably won't be back for a while, so you are coming to stay with me until he gets back. If that's alright?" said Kankuro sympathetically. He could see the pain in Sabaku's eyes.

"Okay" replied Sabaku rather bluntly, looking at the ground in disappointment.

* * *

As Kankuro and the 2 kids were walking back to his house they noticed a guard running towards them in a panic.

"KANKURO! I've been looking for you everywhere _*Cough* _Temari has requested your presence, and has asked that you bring the boy with you" panted the guard, as he was catching his breath.

"Okay" Kankuro, responded rather puzzled. "Did she say why?" he asked

"No, she only said it was very urgent" replied the guard, still out of breath.

"Okay, ill head there now". "Let's go kids"

* * *

Heading to the Kazekage's quarters, with absolutely no idea as to what was going on, Sabaku had a horrible feeling, and started fearing the worst.

"Im sure everything is fine" said Kankuro to Sabaku, after noticing the worried look on his face. Even though he did not believe it himself.

_Something must have happened _Kankuro thought. _There is no way Temari would call us here for an urgent meeting if there was nothing wrong._

Sabaku noticed Kankuro doubting his own words, which sent his mind into a spiral of negativity.

_What if he is sick? What if he got lost? What if he is dead?. _These were all thoughts that raced through Sabaku's mind at a million miles a second.

_*Knock* *Knock* _

"Come in" shouted Temari

Kankuro entered the Kazekages chambers, followed by Kankuro and Yuri

"You called Temari" asked Kankuro

"Indeed I did. Gaurd, can you please escort my niece outside, I need to talk to these two alone for a minute" said Temari, in a low, depressing voice.

"But I wanna stay!" exclaimed Yuri, eager to hear the urgent news

"Your father will explain after this, but for now I need to talk to these two" Said Temari rather sternly.

The guard escorts Yuri outside the room.

"Now im beginning to worry" said Kankuro, "What's up?"

"It is very, very bad news. It saddens me deeply, and I'm still not over it myself" said Temari, back to her low, depressing voice.

"Gaara is..." said Temari, looking away, not able to finish her sentence.

"WHAT?" Yelled Sabaku, worried and scared

"He's dead" answered Temari, with tears streaming down her face and starting to sob.

Sabaku's heart sank, his throat dried up, tears starting welling up in his beautiful spring-green eyes. He was desperately trying to hold back the tears, but it was no use. Streams of water came rushing down his face, the ground below him, damp from all the tears.

"YOU'RE LYING!" exclaimed Sabaku through the tears. "THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD DIE. NO WAY"

"Im afraid so" came a voice from the entrance to the kazekage's quarters.

The man walked up to Temari and bowed his head in respect.

"I was there with Gaara when he took his last breath. He was fighting the masked man, the one that is trying to destroy the 5 Kages. He is extremely powerful; I almost didn't believe my eyes. I am.." stuttered the man

"I am a coward!" he exclaimed. "I just sat there and watched as Gaara was getting beaten, my body just froze up and I couldn't move from my hiding spot" the man said with a hint of shame in his voice.

"WHY DIDNT YOU HELP HIM!" exclaimed Sabaku, very angrily

"I couldn't.. If that man could...Kill Kazekage-sama" the main said hesitantly " I wouldn't have stood a chance, so I just sat away in hiding, observing the fight, trying to learn as much about our enemy as possible".

"With his last remaining energy he gave me his gourd, and with his last words were, "Give this to my son, He will learn to use it and will become a very powerful shinobi. Also.. tell him.. I love him" said the man, as he was handing the Gourd over to Sabaku.

Sabaku's eyes widened. He looked at the gourd in disbelief. It had finally hit him. There was no doubt in his mind now that his father is dead. There was no way he would give away his gourd while he was still alive. He fell off his chair, onto the dusty floor of the sand building. After the loss of his mother at age 5, he swore to himself he would never, ever let anything happen to his father. He thought his father was invincible. But now, he sits, all alone, with no immediate family left.

"It's not fair!" yelled Sabaku, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME... WHY!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Kankuro" Temari said, wiping the final tears from her face

"Yes?" asked Kankuro, who had been crying himself.

"Take Sabaku and Yuri home. You can break the news to Yuri whenever you see fit. Make sure they get a good night's rest" said Temari "It's going to be a big couple of weeks"


End file.
